The Seven Pointed Star
by TheSwordinTheDarkness310
Summary: After the sack of the capital by the Targaryens and the triumph over the Others in the North, another dire threat lingers over Westeros. What will happen when two major faiths collide head on, when one is armed with magic and shadow binders while the other has nothing but their faith? How deep would the latter have to dig into its roots, to find the defence it needs?
1. The Starry Sept

**Hello everyone! I had once mentioned that I am working on my second story. It is a little late though, sorry about that.**

**Here is my new story hopefully based on a fresh thought. Please give your views about my idea. Is it complete madness? Is it a good idea? Or is it something in between?**

**Thanks.**

**Chapter 1**

**Starry Sept**

"My fellow believers," announced the High Septon, "these are dark times indeed."

An army of armored knights were gathered in front of the High Septon as he spoke from the high platform in the great hall of the Starry Sept, which still stood proud and strong after 1000 years since its construction. About 300 years had passed since the time it had last served as the headquarters of the biggest religion of Westeros.

Said to have its roots in the barren hills of Andalos, the Faith of the Seven had found its way to the Seven Kingdoms through the invading Andals; who had come to the place their descendents now call home about 4000 years ago. Like any proper melting pot civilization, the Andals eventually mingled with the First men, and formed six new kingdoms south of the Neck. Their religion, the Faith of the Seven, which was said to have been brought to the earth by the Seven human incarnations of the gods, became the chief faith of Westeros, surpassing the formers Old gods in all the lands south of the Neck.

Centuries later the Targaryens came riding on their dragons, who also eventually made peace with the Faith after their conquest and themselves became the worshippers of the Seven. It was their ruler, King Baelor the blessed, who constructed the Great Sept of Baelor. Once the tallest & the most magnificient structure, the Sept was now just a pile of rubble, in the city from where the 'Red demon' reigned supreme over the Crownlands, Stormlands and Riverlands, intent on turning the whole Westeros towards R'hollor.

Ser Jamie Lannister watched the knights gathered as he himself stood behind the High Septon, shifting their body weight from one leg to another as they stood laden in heavy plate armor in the chill of spring morning. Most of them were knights, and what is meant by knight here is true knights; out for glory and blood of the foes. Ser Jamie wondered how many of them will last against the Red priests. With the kind of 'weapons' they use; even the thickest armor wouldn't be enough protection.

"But in the Seven pointed star it is clearly said," continued the great man, "that the true test of a believer's faith come during the darkest of times. You," he gestured towards the knights, "are the defenders of our Faith, our strength in this battle against our new enemies."

"What about the Northerners," asked someone from the crowd, throwing the priest off guard for a moment. On hearing the question, the knight standing beside the High Septon cursed loudly, followed by a similar reaction by the men beside him.

"The Northerners have not responded to any of our calls for help," said the priest, "they still blame the whole South for what happened to Lord Eddard in King's Landing; also for the massacre done by the Freys in the Red Wedding."

_Not entirely right, _thought Ser Jamie. The Northerners had destroyed the Freys under the leadership of Stannis Baratheon and the boy Rickon Stark after the defeat of the Others. They had also helped in dethroning Cersei and Tommen from the Iron Throne. The Northmen were now being ruled by a queen instead of a king for now until the Stark boy comes of age, and had secluded themselves from the rest of the kingdoms.

Sansa Stark might have sent help for the South had she not signed a peace pact with the R'hollor followers. When the Others had invaded the North; it was the Northmen and the fire worshippers who had took a stand against them while the South was toiling with starvation, and was itself raising a host to defend itself in case the North falls to those ice demons they were talking about.

"We didn't go for battle in the North, when the Others were killing and destroying everyone," continued the priest. "That was selfish of us I know, but we had our own problems. Peasants were dying everywhere, and foul leaders were busy tearing down the country." The High Septon's eyes wavered sideways, and Ser Jamie was sure that the priest was thinking of him and Cersei. "We did raise our armies, intent on sending them North as soon as the full strength was assembled."

_Another lie. _Ser Jamie knew exactly what had happened back then. The news coming from the North was terrible to hear. The Others had breached the Wall and had run over almost the entire area. The Southern soldiers didn't know a thing about the North, and the Others raising havoc there added to their fear and reluctance. The High Septon had then chosen to station the troops at the Twins; intent on destroying any Other who comes down with burning pitch and obsidian.

Later, they got the news that the Others were defeated in what was being called the Battle for the Dawn, in which the Northerners had fought against the Others alongside the worshippers of the Red god, who had come pouring into the North from Essos. The Targaryen queen also took her dragons and her small host to the Wall; intent on defending her beloved kingdom. She perished in the battle; and only one of her dragons survived the war; which unfortunately was now in the control of the fire worshippers.

The High Septon cleared his throat, thinking on what he was about to speak when he was interrupted. "They took down Storm's End by using Stannis Baratheon as their puppet," continued the High Septon, "they captured our beloved capital and all the lands around it. They conquered the weak Stormlands. Sooner or later they will take Riverrun too. They killed our brothers by giving them to fire. Now they want the West my brothers and sisters. They want the Reach and Dorne! They want to end our faith and beliefs my friends for good, so that they can preach about their fire demon."

The High Septon descended from his high platform, leaving Ser Jamie and the others behind. "who stands against them now, to protect our history and our religion?"

There was a minute silence, which was followed by a collective sound of the screaming of metal against leather, as 5000 knights unsheathed their swords in a single motion.

"WE WILL," came a collective shout from them.

"Very well," shouted the High Septon. "Then spread this message to all those who still look to the father for judgement; to the Mother for mercy;to the Warrior for courage and the Smith for skill; to the Crone for wisdom and the Maiden for the preservation of virtue. I call all of them to raise arms; for defending what they held most dear." The High Septon cleared his throat. "Their faith and their integrity. To arms fellow countrymen! For this is our final stand. Our crusade against sinners; our surge for a better tomorrow." He looked at the assembled knights with eyes of worship. "MAY THE SEVEN PROTECT US!"

Loud cheering followed the declaration as knights embraced their new found duty. From now they were charged not only protect and defend the weak, but also to protect the very gods which were the witness to their oaths.

**So the whole war with the White walkers is over,and spring has began. But it is not Westeros if it is peaceful for long.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I have been thinking about writing this story ever since June. I have enough material in my head to write atleast 5 more chapters. The rest will follow of course **

**There will be few OCs in this story, in order to make it fresher.**

**There will more to this story that just the war between the Faith and R'hollor. The title of this story has a lot of significance!**

**You all might have many questions. FOr example, who are the Lords of the Seven kingdoms; where is Aegon Targaryen, how did Sansa become the Queen in the North. All will be explained in the future chapters.**

**I won't do a seperate chapter to explain the past events. They will be mentioned in different POV chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**TheSwordInTheDarkness310**_


	2. Casterly Rock

**Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

**SInce it is only the beginning; i can tweak in this story based on your suggestions. Hence, your reviews will be CRUCIAL!**

**Chapter 2**

**Casterly Rock**

Joy was running again.

It was another bright spring morning in Casterly Rock, with the last of the winter snow dripping down slowly from the roofs. People around her looked with skepticism, amusement as well as indifference as Joy Hill sprinted along a polished corridor of her home; narrowly avoiding bumping into people along her way. She had overslept once again, and her hair were still disheveled from the night's sleep.

Being a illegitimate child of Gerion Lannister, no one really gave too much thought on what Joy did, for which she was gave Joy autonomy to do what she liked. As for the part of being a bastard, she had already made peace with the fact. It was her 'little' elder cousin Tyrion who had first told her not to give too much thought on that. "Never think lowly of yourself Joy," he had told her in her seventh year, "You have the blood of the lions of Casterly Rock, no matter what your last name is. But never forget. Always remember what you are Joy, for others will not forget. Embody yourself into it, like a suit of armor if you will; and it can never be used to hurt you."

Even without a silk dress and the lady like grooming, everyone admitted that Joy was beautiful. She was sixteen, and had been saved the torture of marriage when her betrothed died of sickness during winter (it was terrible obviously, but was for the greater good). Her golden hair hung on the sides of her heart shaped face in slightly unruly curls, and settled on her delicate shoulders. Unlike other girls of her age, Joy used to cut her hair. Long hair were often prone to lice and dust, and were hard to maintain. Her shapely figure used to turn heads whenever she walked around in the marketplace in Lannisport. People often asked her whether she was married or not, and were often skeptical on knowing the truth. But Joy hardly gave any thought in that matter. _There are far better and exciting things in life than having a husband and children, and once you get married you won't get to do any of that._

Right now she was late for her private class with Maester Creylen, where she studied history and theology. The other kids found these subjects dull, and insisted on a minimal study on them, and that is the reason Joy requested separate lessons for herself.

Joy entered the library, where she found Maester Creylen waiting on her with a slight scowl on his face. His face brightened up as soon as he saw her. "You are late young lady," he jokingly said. Joy could tell that the old maester doted on her, just like the way she respected him like the grandfather she never had.

"I am sorry Maester Creylen," she apologized. "Winky was hungry. I had to feed her," she lied. Oversleeping was not a habit she was proud of.

"Feed your cat at some other time. You were the one who begged me to teach you on the alternate mornings, so from now keep your word and never be late."

Joy nodded fiercely, and took a seat beside the Maester. He produced the some books they were reading for the last two weeks, and one of them was the Seven Pointed Star.

"Before we begin," he said cheekily, "how about a some questions on what we have covered so far." Joy stood up straight; intent on pleasing her tutor by answering all questions.

Maester Creylen began. "Who was the Andal king on whose brow the Father placed the Seven stars of heaven?"

"Hugor of the Hill Maester Creylen," she popped out the answer. Ever since the rise of Faith Militant and the downfall of her horrible half sister Cersei, her interest towards the Faith of the Seven was peaked. It had only increased due to recent major conflicts between the Red God and the Seven worshippers.

"How many sons did Hugor of the Hill have," came another question.

"44," she almost shouted.

"Very good Joy," he said. "What are the other names of the Stranger?"

This was not from the book itself, but the Maester had told her this separately. "The Black goat in Quohor, The Lion in Night in Yi Ti. The people who worship the Many Faced god believe that all three of these are one and the same."

"What does a knight swear in the name of the Maiden?"

"To protect all women!"

"Excellent. One more. Why do the Martells add the title Nymeros in their names."

"Because they have descended from the Rhoynish Queen Nymeria," she replied, "who had come to Dorne after being defeated by the Valyrians."

"Pray tell more," said the maester.

"Nymeria married Mors Martell, one of the five kings of Dorne, and together they conquered the entire region and reunited it into one. This is the reason why women are allowed to rule in Dorne."

"Good good. You have done well." He straightened his back, and continued. "Today we will read about the new religion that has emerged powerful in Westeros. The faith of the Red God."

'The Lord of Light,' Joy whispered; and exhaled a hot breathe. She looked at Maester Creylen with what he had once described as 'hungry lion' expression. "You look like a lion who wants to devour any knowledge I throw at you," he had said, "and later devour me with your questions."

"No one knows from where this faith emerged and spread around; unlike the way we know that the Old gods are of the North and the Seven are of Andalos. It has just always been here; as no records which exist talk of a revelation or a prophet."

"May be Red God is the one true god," Joy blurted out, "the Red priests have amazing powers. I have heard that some of them can even put life in dead people."

Maester Creylen bristled. He was a staunch believer of the Faith of the Seven. "It is true. Red priests can give life to the dead. Maesters try to deny it, but I am not one of such. Lady Stoneheart was actually Catelyn Stark, who was given life by Thoros of Myr. The Lord Commander Jon Snow was also given given life by a priestess from Asshai after he was killed during a mutiny. But it can be just sorcery rather than godly act."

"But Maester Creylen, may be the sorcery is also godly, with the men doing being the agents of the Gods to show everyone the power they have."

"Don't say that in front of anyone, for you won't be treated kindly afterwards, "said Maester Creylen. "Yes, that is what many Red priests claim, and what I bellieve. They can do amazing deeds, but most of their sorceries are just cheap tricks which the common folk can't understand. Let's move further; and from now on ask questions only when I tell you to."

Joy nodded, and concentrated on what her teacher was to say next.

"Now, this faith has two deities, which are very different from the Seven. On one side is R'hollor, the Lord of Light or the Heart of fire, who represents all that is good on earth."

_Like burning people alive for not believing, _Joy though wistfully. She did not care much for the gods, but she always thought that they would never punish anyone just for not believing. _There are far better things to do and to be rewarded for than believing and worshiping god_

"On the other hand, there is the Great Other; who represents cold and death."

"Like the Stranger," Joy asked.

"No child. The Stranger is also an aspect of the Seven, and is not evil. The Great Other is the sworn enemy of the Lord of Light, and both of them are always at battle with each other."

"Is it like the Drowned God and the Storm god of the Iron Islands," Joy asked.

"Not exactly, but yes. You see, the Drowned god and the Storm god do not represent two different things like fire and ice. They are just enemies."

Joy nodded, confirming that she had understood. "There are many legends revolving around this faith, for instance, it is said that the Doom of Valyria was the deed of the Red priests when the Valyrians refused to submit themselves and their dragons to those who follow the Red god. Other talks that are popular are that the Fire worshippers have a secret artifact, whose name no one knows, which is the source of their magic power."

"Is this artifact the instrument of the Lord of Light," Joy asked, "or just a glamour to confuse others."

"Joy, had magic been a total man made act, then every man would have known magic."

"But many people don't know many things. For instance, peasants don't know how metal is cast. Should they call it magic too?"

Maester Creylen smiled. "You are too smart for your own good Joy. Yes you can say that. But until and unless someone gives me a logical explanation of how magic is done, I will keep believing that the gods have a hand in all the magic that exists."

"But doesn't the Faith denounce magic?"

"It does," Maester Creylen said, "the faith despises anyone who can do magic; as men are not allowed to have such power." He paused for a while, and continued. "I for one think that this should be changed. We should also learn magic to resist the Red God followers. However, there is no mention on how to do magic in any of the text of the Faith."

"May be you have not looked deep enough," Joy suggested.

Joy had more questions, but decided to ask them later. Just when Maester Creylen was about to speak agin speaking the doors of libraries opened and Tyrion Lannister walked in with his guardsmen. Becoming the Lord of Casterly Rock had not done anything to increase his diminished beauty .Even after that Joy liked her cousin. He was smarter than all other men of Casterly Rock combined (except Maester Creylen of course).

"I am sorry," Tyrion began, "am I interrupting."

_You are, we are studying here, _Joy wanted to say; but decided against it. Tyrion was one of her few friends, and she didn't want to make him cross with her.

"what do you want my lord," Maester Creylen said scornfully. Tyrion had been proved innocent of the murder of Joffrey after Sansa Stark had exposed Peter Baelish's scheme; and he was never proven guilty of his father's killing due to lack of evidence. Since then the Trial by combat tradition was banned everywhere by the High Septon, for it led to loss of good knights for apparently no fair reason as innocents still got convicted.

Even after this the Maester despised Tyrion, and only the gods know why. "Can we speak in private," Tyrion asked.

Maester nodded. "I want to hear it too," Joy insisted.

"You are most welcome to stay Joy," Tyrion said, and turned on his guards. "Leave. I will call you when I need you."

Obedient as always, the guards left. "What is it my lord," Maester Creylen asked.

"There was a message from Oldtown," Tyrion began as he sat with them in front of the table, "from the High Septon and Jaime. Turns out Aegon Targaryen has escaped the Carnage in the East along with 6000 of his men. They have arrived in the Starry Sept."

"What of it," Joy asked. Targaryens were a bad news for the Lannisters. Everyone knew it.

"The High Septon wants to declare him the King of the West, and has asked for the Rock's allegiance."

"And what are your thoughts about it," Maester Creylen asked.

"Not only this," continues her dwarf cousin, "he has asked me to be his hand."

"You can't leave the Rock," Joy blurted out, "you are the only one smart enough to rule the Rock."

Tyrion laughed at this, and his eyes became distant for a moment or two. "Joy is right Lord Tyrion," said the Maester, "your place is at the Rock; but the King also needs an able hand. I don't want to see Lord Tarly or worse, Doran Martell as his hand."

"Why don't you invite the king here," Joy said, "Casterly Rock is the strongest castle in the West."

"And will become the target of those red bastards if we give Aegon shelter here," Maester said.

"Precisely," said Tyrion, "I don't care much for the Seven, and the same goes for this Red God. But I am having the feeling that I won't be happy if they take over as I am right now." Tyrion paused and continued, "if the fire worshippers have a target in mind, let it be the one which will be the hardest to crack. I will give Casterly Rock to Aegon; and will support the endeavors of the High Septon."

"Did you get a reply from your old wife," Joy asked. Tyrion was also trying hard to convince Sansa Stark to break her agreement with the Red priests.

"All she has sent is a letter which had only two sentences. 'Sorry I can't help you. Unlike you people, we know how to keep a word.' It would have been much better if the North had joined our cause. We don't know anything about magic, but they do have a lot of experience in this area."

"All the more common ground between them and the Fire worshippers," said Maester Creylen, "we are on our own lord Tyrion."

"I have tried hard to undo this," continued Tyrion,. "I even contacted the Warlocks of Qarth, but the order has not been restored after the burning of the House of the Undying. I tried to contact the masked witch Quaithe."

"Who is Quaithe," Joy asked, and instantly cursed herself for her habit of interrupting others.

"She was the one who had suggested Daenerys to invade Westeros from the West by crossing the Jade Sea. My messengers have not been able to find her."

"You may find some sorcerers for us Tyrion," Joy said, "but even powers would be nothing compared to that of the Red priests. We need a solid defense, something that has strong roots, like the way the Red priests' magic is rooted to their faith."

"Joy is right, but right now we have nothing better. Continue your efforts Lord Tyrion," Maester Creylen said, "I will send a message to Aegon inviting him here."

As soon as Tyrion left, Joy asked her tutor. "Maester Creylen, may be the Seven believers should find magic of their own; as you already mentioned."

"Joy," he was about to speak, when Joy interrupted him, "magic has been mentioned in the Seven Pointed Star; along with the fact that the men and women who were found doing sorcery were banished from Andalos." It was true. From what she had inferred, magic was practiced in the beginning in the Andalos; until it was banned after some of them probably misused it to cause harm to others.

"Yes child. But there are no documents here which talk of any magic."

"It might be so," said Joy, "but perhaps we can find something in Andalos, from where the religion came originally."

"What do you want to say," the Maester asked, "that we should go to Andalos to search for magic. Do you know how preposterous it sounds?"

"You are right. It may sound preposterous," Joy said, "but it might be true."

Maester stood up, "I am going to the rookery to send the message to Oldtown. Read the books I brought for you, and come to me next morning. The lesson is over."

**SO, what do you think?**

**Please review!**

_**TheSwordInTheDarkness310**_


	3. Winterfell

**Hello everyone. Thanks everyone who has favourited, reviewed and is following this story. It means a lot.**

**Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Reviews are most appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

**Winterfell**

"They are awfully close to Riverrun my queen," the GreatJon said again. "I say we break off this bloody treaty with these red priests. What is to stop them from attacking your mother's home and burn it?"

Sansa listened to her faithful advisor intently; fidgeting all the while seated on the lord's seat of Winterfell. Her youngest brother Rickon was also seated beside her; and was the only kin she had in the room. Arya was out stalking the lands surrounding Winterfell, her direwolf with her as well. Bran hardly ever left the Godswood; with Hodor carrying him out of there only at the times of bed, meals or to use the privy. She was on her own in front of her lords; with Rickon being a silent witness to the whole meeting.

"Have you forgotten Lord Umber," Harrion Karstark interrupted the Lord of Last Hearth, "that those are the men and women who _bled with us_, when the Others descended on us from the North. The magic of the First men and that of the Red God was what drove those monsters away; while these Southerners hid in their castles in the South."

Lord Wyman Manderly stood up ponderously. "You are dumber than wild aurochs Karstark," he spat. "Do you think that the butchery being done by the Red priests is out of revenge for not helping us at the time of need?" Harrion Karstark couldn't help but stutter, unable to find a retort for the Defender of the Faith. _And to think that this man once asked for my hand in marriage._

Lord Manderly turned towards Sansa. "My fair queen. I am a worshipper of the Seven; and will remain so till the moment I die. May I ask, why are our allies not taking any interest in the Faith of White Harbor?"

"Because," Sansa replied, "you are my vassal, and are under my protection. "

"That's what they tell you, and you believe," Manderly said. "Aren't they proclaiming that they will rid the south of the foul ungodly faith it practices. Why wasn't the same said for House Manderly and White Harbor? The same is true for Riverrun and other castles in the Riverlands."

_He has a point. _The Red priests had made peace with the Northerners still following the Old gods, believing it to be another form of the Lord of Light. That was the reason the red priests had left whole North and the Riverlands (out of respect for their 'Northern friends').

The Lord of White Harbor produced some documents, and extended them towards Sansa. "These are some messages we have got from the South. They all want your help your grace."

Lord Wyman unrolled the parchments. "Two of them being from Tyrion Lannister, who I believe must be in good terms with you."

Sansa mentally scoffed. "Let me remind you Lord Wyman," she spoke out finally, "that this…man was one of those who orchestrated the deaths of my brother, mother and all the good men the North had sent to bring justice to my father. The Tyrells tried to marry me to their cripple son."

"Lannisters are all liars my queen," Lord Flint said, "but think about the smallfolk there. They were not involved in the Red Wedding. It was the work of Freys and the Lannisters. Think about our friends of Royce, Cobray and Waynwood in the Vale; who were crushed by these zealots."

Sansa often felt sorry for the Lords of the Vale. They had proudly named her the Queen in the North when she herself had revealed her identity; right after Petyr had done the unspeakable. Lord Wyman spoke again. "There are two other messages. One is from Hightower, from Lord Leyton himself. He has asked you to send help, even going as far as proposing a match between you and him son Myles. The other is from Doran Martell, who has asked the same thing; and proposed a match between you and his son Trystane."

"And become their lady and follow their orders," Sansa finished bitterly. "No thank you. I will stay at my home as long as I want." She stood up and eyed her bannermen, who all looked uncertain at the last comment. "I don't want Northerners to die anymore. We have bled enough my lords; first with the war in the South and then with the Others." It was then she noticed a familiar figure in the shadows; standing at the gates of the great hall. _She has returned._

"May we know our prince Rickon's opinion on this matter," it was Lord Gallbart Glover who spoke, bringing Sansa's attention abck to the matter at hand. She turned towards Rickon.

Rickon took his time in answering; boring his blue eyes into the men assembled. "I think we should follow Sansa's orders," Rickon Stark said. "She is our queen. Those who don't like it will just have to deal with it."

"You heard Prince Rickon my lords," Sansa said, "I would now like to adjoin this little meeting of ours. I have other matters to look after."

She walked out of the hall, and found her sister Arya waiting just outside. "Had fun," she asked.

"Oh yes," Arya said smoothly. "Nymeria is wonderful." They walked together towards their chambers. "You should consider the marriage proposals you know," Arya said, "you are 20 years old. The Northerners would not stand a woman leading them for long."

"They will have to," Sansa said. She did not want to marry anyone, quite contrary to the little girl she was before the WInter. Who would want to, after they had suffered what Sansa had gone through in the previous seven years of her life. She was married once for a short while; happily married, not the time when Tyrion Lannister had unwillingly wed her against her consent.

Harry was good to her in their short time together. When she was with him Sansa had again foolishly dreamed of a happy life, until Petyr Baelish had snatched him away too. "If I am to marry someone, I would like to know the man first; for which I don't have time right now. As for the Northern lords, they were more than grateful when the Red priestesses had helped them fight them off the Others. They will have make peace with the fact that I am their queen for now."

They walked for some more time. Arya spoke again, and this time in a sinister tone. "You know that this will come to an end one day don't you?"

"What?"

"One day you _will_ have to stop fooling around; and go South to help our dear old friends of Lannisters and Tyrells."

Sansa didn't know what to say. "It may come to that," she mumbled.

"Don't be stupid. I know of the power R'hollor possesses." Of all the people in Winterfell, only Arya mentioned the Red God by the first name. "The stupid old Seven worshippers don't stand a chance; no matter how thick plate armor they wear. It was the power of R'hollor that had brought mother back."

Sansa knew of it. It was Arya who had finally put Lady Catelyn out of her misery; with a cold steely stab in the heart. "I know of it. You were the one who told me."

"I was also the one who suggested restarting the blood sacrifices to the Weirwood trees to revoke the magic of the First men." Arya rounded up on her, hands on her hip. "Our men slit the throats of the Freys with bronze daggers, and let their blood flow into the Weirwood roots. The lords didn't like it, even when we were doing it only to the Freys. They don't like the fact that they are being ruled by a woman. Now you are refusing to help the people with whom we share thousands of years of history, letting them being burned alive by you new friends. Don't give our lords any more reasons to not like you." Arya walked away, leaving Sansa behind.

Shrugging away the disturbing thoughts, Sansa walked towards the Godswood, for it was the only place which was quiet. She made her way through the old mossy terrain, heading towards the black pool and the Heart Tree. People said that Stannis's Red priestess had tried to burn it when Stannis had taken Winterfell, but was beaten to it when RIckon was brought back by Ser Davos Seaworth. That was the moment when the short lived allegiance the Northerners had given to Stannis had come to an end; when Northerners had bent the knee again to a Stark, their rightful king.

But the Stark boy soon was demoted to 'Prince', when the Lords of the Vale brought Sansa to Winterfell, crowning her Queen in the North. The Northerners had agreed to it, many believing that RIckon Stark was too young to rule. After being ruled by Roose Bolton and his bastard; they were satisfied just by the fact that they were again being ruled by a Stark; be it male or female.

Sansa waled towards the Heart tree, and found her other brother Brandon seated beside it, his eyes shut tight. _Is he dreaming again, _she wondered, _or is he inside Summer?_

Holding her gown up, she sat down near him. The sound of leaves rustling brought Bran out of his trance. "Where were you," she asked.

"The Isle of faces," Bran replied in a matter of fact tone, "Harrenhal has been taken Sansa. I saw the fiery heart banner on its top."

"Harrenhal is in the Riverlands," Sansa thought aloud.

"Aye," Bran nodded in confirmation. "They are taking the Riverlands too. We have to do something Sansa. These people are not just spreading their religion. They are destroying lives of the people there."

"It has happened before hasn't it," Sansa said. "The Andals had invaded Westeros and brought their new religion here. The Starks and the North had stood strong all the while. The same thing is happening again."

Bran gave her a queer look. "The North stood strong that is correct. The Kings of Winter threw back all the Andal armies at Moat Calin. Hence, they are remembered by history as the Kings who defended their faith." Bran paused for a while, letting Sansa to take in the words said by him. "If you don't help the Southerners, youo will forever be remembered as the Queen who befriended the savages from the East. Who just sat at her home while her friends destroyed her mother's faith and murdered thousands in their sacrifices."

_I have also murdered haven't I. _She killed Petyr Baelish when he had murdered her husband, and had tried to rape her. She was the one who allowed the sacrifice of those Freys to fuel the magic of the First men. _What makes me so different from the Fire worshippers._

"I know what you are thinking Sansa," Bran pushed, "you are not a bad person. You did what was needed to be done, and that too by causing the least amount of damage to others. Please consider helping the Southerners."

"Why do you want to help the South," Sansa let her resentment lash out. "When has the South done any good. They killed father. They killed our mother and Robb, Uncle Edmure, his wife and his daughter. You know what the smallfolk are saying. 'Send men down the Moat, and you will only get a bag of bones'."

"It might be so," Bran said. "Think about how many will your newest allies kill when they take the whole South." Bran called Hodor, the stable boy who carried him everywhere.

"Think about it sister," he reminded Sansa as Hodor took him away on his back.

**If you people think that this is OOC, let me tell you that all the Stark children are 7 years older than the latest books. Their characters have developed.**

**Please review. Am I going the right way with this story? You views are very much needed.**

**See you soon.**

_**TheSwordInTheDarkness310**_


End file.
